wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Figurehead
Figurehead is a fixture of Team Reach. Appearance Shorter then average. His costume takes full advantage of Reachs costume services.A helmet that consisted of a face-shaped plate at the front with chiseled features, hinges at the brow, the back and sides of the helmet fashioned to look like rolling locks of hair- all ivory and silver. The bodysuit of the costume wasn’t skintight, but a material thick enough to hold the armor plates that were worked in rigid. the armor’s edges and the pattern along the suit’s chest and down the legs echoed the rolling waves of hair. The white of the costume’s face was supposed to draw the eye, but Tristan’s eyes touched on the face, then shoulders, arms, chest, down the side of the body, as if noting silhouette, then pausing for a tenth of a second on the package between the guy’s legs before moving and across to the person just behind the teenage guy. Figurehead, Byron thought, with a bit of exasperation. The glances were something he’d had to get used to. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.x II Abilities and Powers Figurehead is a Pericogwildbow: Tattletale isn’t a precog, but a pericog. Toast: “Pericognition:” the ability to know around things. I like that. She builds a framework of inference around the subject at hand, and her power fills in the gaps, working inward towards complete understanding. Except when she misses her target from the start and the circle forms in the wrong place, resulting in bad times for Lisa. -Wildbow comment on Cockroaches 28.5 or limited clairvoyant who can "read" a large amount of information from a person. This power gives diminishing returns however as a subject becomes more and more familiar.“This is where he comes after he gets hired for a mission,” Figurehead said. “Our sources were right. Shit.” Figurehead’s nervous. His power gives him better info with unfamiliar targets. He’s run into Paris before. ... Another throw clipped Figurehead in the side of his mask. He had to twist away to keep the resulting spray of his disintegrating mask from firing into the group. He’s the worst guy for us to fight. ... Figurehead was using his power to do diagnostics on Coiffure, which he would be bad at, since she was a known quantity. He eased her to a sitting position. She looked up at him and nodded, before wincing in pain. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.y II He could focus his power more precisely on a target and was unimpeded by obstacles.Figurehead drew his fingers together, middle fingers and thumbs touching, so there was a circle in the middle, and he aimed it at the storage area. “He’s moving! He’s going through the far wall!” - Excerpt from Interlude 9.y II Figurehead apparently had a read, because he went after the driver, who had backed off, and the black woman in the suit. When Figurehead could use his power, he was an action movie star in a movie with great choreography. Every strike was predicted, countered. Every step was a weak point. The woman reaching for a weapon saw Figurehead getting his hands on the weapon first, using the butt-end of a pistol to rap the chauffeur across the knuckles as the man threw a punch. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.y II “I was remarking to the others, you look very interesting to my power,” Figurehead. “Ah,” Tristan said. He sighed a little, almost resigned. “Is there a story? Does the boss know?” - Excerpt from Interlude 9.x II History The Timeskip Figurehead was serving as the leader of the junior Reach team before Capricorn came along. Gold Morning Had a similar experience to the rest of parahumanity at the end. Unlike typical Thinkers he did not cope well with instrumentality. Early-Ward Was not actively seeking to be a Hero.Figurehead is alive but you all should know his issues with being controlled. The events really shook him. He’s retired in large part, he’ll be doing something capey, but he’s said he isn’t coming on PHO. He asked me to wish you all the best. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.2 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Thinker Category:Heroes Category:Reach Category:Ward Characters